Slow Down
Slow Down – drugi singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Seleny Gomez, promujący jej pierwszy album studyjny, zatytułowany Stars Dance. Tekst Piosenki Now that I have captured your attention I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression Oh, oh Can we take it nice and slow, slow Break it down and drop it low, low Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go I just wanna feel your body right next to mine All night long Baby, slow down the song And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind" All night long Baby, slow down the song Oh oh oh oh Yeah, baby, slow down the song Oh oh oh oh Yeah, baby, slow down the song If you want me I'm accepting applications So long as we can keep this record on rotation You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation Breathe me in, breathe me out So amazing Oh, oh Can we take it nice and slow, slow Break it down and drop it low, low Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go I just wanna feel your body right next to mine All night long Baby, slow down the song And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind" All night long Baby, slow down the song Oh oh oh oh Yeah, baby, slow down the song Oh oh oh oh Yeah, baby, slow down the song Breathe me in, breathe me out The music's got me going Breathe me in, breathe me out No stoppin til the morning Breathe me in, breathe me out You know I'm ready for it For it, for it! Yeah! Breathe me in, breathe me out The music's got me going Breathe me in, breathe me out No stoppin til the morning Breathe me in, breathe me out You know I'm ready for it For it, for it! Yeah! (I-It's The Cataracs) I just wanna feel your body right next to mine All night long Baby, slow down the song And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind" All night long Baby, slow down the song Oh oh oh oh Yeah, baby, slow down the song Oh oh oh oh Yeah, baby, slow down the song Tłumaczenie Tekstu Teraz, kiedy przykułam twoją uwagę. Chcę cię ukraść byś zainterweniował w sprawie rytmu. Panie T. jestem gotowa na inspekcję. Pokaż mi jak robisz swoje pierwsze wrażenie. Och! Och! Możemy zachować się miło i wolno, wolno. Złam i upuść to nisko, nisko, bo po prostu chcę się bawić całą noc w świetle neonów póki mnie nie puścisz. Chcę po prostu czuć Twoje ciało obok mojego całą długą noc. Kochanie zwolnij tę piosenkę, a gdy zbliży się do końca, wciśnij "cofnij". Całą długą noc. Kochanie zwolnij tę piosenkę. Och och och och! Tak kochanie, zwolnij tę piosenkę. Och och och och! Tak kochanie, zwolnij tę piosenkę. Jeśli mnie chcesz, akceptuję podania tak długo, jak możemy puszczać tą piosenkę w kółko. Wiesz, że jestem dobra w reanimacji "usta usta". Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie, tak cudownie. Och! Och! Możemy zachować się miło i wolno, wolno. Złam i upuść to nisko, nisko, bo po prostu chcę się bawić całą noc w świetle neonów póki mnie nie puścisz. Chcę po prostu czuć Twoje ciało obok mojego całą długą noc. Kochanie zwolnij tę piosenkę, a gdy zbliży się do końca, wciśnij "cofnij". Całą długą noc. Kochanie zwolnij tę piosenkę. Och och och och! Tak kochanie, zwolnij tę piosenkę. Och och och och! Tak kochanie, zwolnij tę piosenkę. Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie. Muzyka na mnie działa. Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie bez zatrzymania do rana. Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie. Wiesz, że jestem gotowa na to, na to, na to! Tak! Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie. Muzyka na mnie działa. Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie bez zatrzymania do rana. Wdychaj mnie, wydychaj mnie. Wiesz, że jestem gotowa na to, na to, na to! Tak! (To The Cataracs) Chcę po prostu czuć Twoje ciało obok mojego całą długą noc. Kochanie zwolnij tę piosenkę, a gdy zbliży się do końca, wciśnij "cofnij". Całą długą noc. Kochanie zwolnij tę piosenkę. Och och och och! Tak kochanie, zwolnij tę piosenkę. Och och och och! Tak kochanie, zwolnij tę piosenkę. Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Selena Gomez